vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Script:5019
Mappings *'See ' For your convenience, here are all the mappings available in oengsimple.vim. " SIMPLE LETTERS " uppercase AE Æ capital letter ash (Unicode 0x00c6) DH Ð capital letter eth (Unicode 0x00d0) TH Þ capital letter thorn (Unicode 0x00de) " lowercase ae æ small letter ash (Unicode 0x00e6) dh ð small letter eth (Unicode 0x00f0) th þ small letter thorn (Unicode 0x00fe) " prevent keymap of digraph /A A (prevents AE -> Æ) /D D (prevents DH -> Ð) /T T (prevents TH -> Þ) /a a (prevents ae -> æ) /d d (prevents dh -> ð) /t t (prevents th -> þ) // / solidus (slash) " LETTERS WITH MACRON " uppercase -A Ā capital a with macron (Unicode 0x0100) -AE Ǣ capital ash with macron (Unicode 0x01e2) -E Ē capital e with macron (Unicode 0x0112) -I Ī capital i with macron (Unicode 0x012a) -O Ō capital o with macron (Unicode 0x014c) -U Ū capital u with macron (Unicode 0x016a) -Y Ȳ capital wye with macron (Unicode 0x0232) " lowercase -a ā small a with macron (Unicode 0x0101) -ae ǣ small ash with macron (Unicode 0x01e3) -e ē small e with macron (Unicode 0x0113) -i ī small i with macron (Unicode 0x012b) -o ō small o with macron (Unicode 0x014d) -u ū small u with macron (Unicode 0x016b) -y ȳ small wye with macron (Unicode 0x0233) -- - hyphen-minus (Unicode 0x002d) /- - hyphen-minus (Unicode 0x002d) " LETTERS WITH DOT ABOVE " uppercase .C Ċ capital cee with dot above (Unicode 0x010a) .G Ġ capital gee with dot above (Unicode 0x0120) .Y Ẏ capital wye with dot above (Unicode 0x1e8e) " lowercase .c ċ small cee with dot above (Unicode 0x010b) .g ġ small gee with dot above (Unicode 0x0121) .y ẏ small wye with dot above (Unicode 0x1e8f) /. . full stop (period) (Unicode 0x002e) """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" " OLD ORTHOGRAPHICS " symbols not normally used in student texts but present in OE manuscripts " http://www.wmich.edu/medieval/resources/IOE/mss.html " http://junicode.sourceforge.net/ " INSULAR SCRIPT " uppercase #D Ꝺ capital Insular dee (D) (Unicode 0xa779) #F Ꝼ capital Insular ef (F) (Unicode 0xa77b) #G Ᵹ capital Insular gee (G) (Unicode 0xa77d) #R Ꞃ capital Insular ar ® (Unicode 0xa782) #S Ꞅ capital Insular ess (S) (Unicode 0xa784) #T Ꞇ capital Insular tee (T) (Unicode 0xa786) " lowercase #d ꝺ small Insular dee (d) (Unicode 0xa77a) #f ꝼ small Insular ef (f) (Unicode 0xa77c) #g ᵹ small Insular gee (g) (Unicode 0x1d79) #r ꞃ small Insular ar ® (Unicode 0xa783) #s ꞅ small Insular ess (s) (Unicode 0xa785) #t ꞇ small Insular tee (t) (Unicode 0xa787) ## # number sign (Unicode 0x0023) /# # number sign (Unicode 0x0023) " ABBREVIATIONS *e ⁊ Tironian et (Unicode 0x204a) -TH Ꝥ capital thorn with stroke (abbr. for Þæt) (Unicode 0xa764) -th ꝥ small thorn with stroke (abbr. for þæt) (Unicode 0xa765) *us a᷒ combining 'us' above (type after the letter) (Unicode 0x1dd2) *_ a̅ combining overline (type after the letter) (Unicode 0x0305) " PUNCTUATION .. · interpunct (Unicode 0x00b7) *. · interpunct (Unicode 0x00b7) " MISCELLANEOUS *i ı small dotless i (Unicode 0x0131) *s ſ long ess (s) (Unicode 0x017f) *W Ƿ capital wynn (Unicode 0x01f7) *w ƿ small wynn (Unicode 0x01bf) ** * asterisk (Unicode 0x002a) /* * asterisk (Unicode 0x002a) --April 9, 2015 :Is the above useful on this page? JohnBeckett (talk) 23:51, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments